Her Hidden Demon
by yoyoente
Summary: Bella finally loses her temper with Edward and other people. Just how scary can a human be?
1. Not Listening!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_**Her Hidden Demon**_

**Chapter On: Not Listening**

**JPOV**

"YOU!"

The screech that came from upstairs was almost inhuman. I couldn't tell who it came from or who it was directed towards, but I had a guess. I could feel confusion and concern, with a small hint of fear coming from Edward's room. _It must be Rosalie._

Moving at vampire speed into the room I saw a quivering Bella standing over a slightly cowering Edward. _Wait, Bella? When did she get here, and whoa! She is so pissed!_ Bella seemed to be radiating an intense mixture of fury and exacerbation. When Edward read this from my mind, his small hint of fear turned into an overwhelming terror.

I sent out calming waves with the rest of the family now standing behind me. I had to admit, Bella could be quite scary. She turned as the first wave of calming hit her, snapping "I do not want to be calm Jasper!" I couldn't help but flinch under her murderous glare, nor did I think any of the other members of my family could--Emmett included.

Realizing not even I couldn't calm her, Edward bolted out the door faster than any human should have seen, but in her slightly crazed state I saw Bella's eyes follow just after him.

"You can run and you can hide, but not forever! _I __**will **__find you eventually!_" Her tone was completely menacing.

I now knew what had caused Alice's fit of hysterical laughing ten minutes ago. Bella was completely and utterly terrifying, but watching Edward cower was so perversely entertaining.

"Wow, well now I know not to make her mad when she changes, imagine her being like that as a vampire." Emmett muttered, shivering.

Apparently she had heard his comment which was spoken as vampire speed, because Bella cackled, "that's right Emmett," before dropping onto the couch.

Seeing as the rest of my family was standing wide-eyed and frozen in amazement at her explosion and eerie observational skills, I decided to ask what was wrong.

"Bella? Are you alright?" All the anger had flown instantly out of her upon sitting on the couch to be replaced by weariness.

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine," she smiled, slightly embarrassed. "It's just I had told him not to so many times and he went and did it anyway."

"What did he do Bella?" I asked nervously, not wanting her amazing amount of anger directed toward me.

I could tell my family was all listening intently, wondering what could have possibly changed our sweet innocent Bella into the fire breathing demon we had just witnessed.

"My truck. The idiot went and pretty much replaced everything but the body last night."

Rosalie was suddenly nervous behind me. As if feeling this herself, Bella added quickly, "I don't blame you Rosalie, even if you did do the work, it's just that Edward and I had talked about this so many times before and he just went and did it even though I told him 'no' every way I knew how." She sighed, now completely exhausted.

Esme, being the mothering type she is, ran forward to sit beside Bella, obviously taking her side of the yet-to-be fight. She started rubbing Bella's shoulder's gently, "it's alright dear, we can have Rosalie put everything back the way it was, if that's what you really want," pointedly looking as Rosalie as if to say, _I dare you to say no_.

Bella sighed again, shaking her head. "No, I really don't mind the truck the way it is now, and it would be such a waste of time and money to take everything out of it again." Rosalie beamed. "It's just that I told him I didn't want it, many time over, and he did it anyway. He just doesn't listen to me." She sighed again.

Alice jumped over on the other side of Bella, mimicking Esme's soothing gestures. It was then, that the center of our discussion decided to come back upstairs. As if hearing him, Bella snapped her head up to look directly as him when he reached the top of the stairs. He flinched back, feeling extremely guilty and still slightly scared. Taking the fact that she remained seated as a good sign, Edward walked swiftly into the room.

Even from her spot on the couch with two women stroking her from either side, Bella still looked like she was a demon just emerging from hell. Eyes flashing in the rage that had instantly come back, she successfully made Edward stagger back a step before composing himself.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't do it again." Her tone held an implied '_or else'_ that we could all hear. Edward nodded quickly and took a tentative step forward. Her anger disappeared from her and she relaxed against the couch, closing her eyes and putting her head against the back.

Edward couldn't do much because of his mother and sister that were still on either side of Bella, but Emmett chose to break the silence. "Jeez, I didn't realize you could be so scary Bella," voicing his disbelief.

Her only response was to grin in a slightly frightening way, "you have no idea…"


	2. Understand Me!

**A/N:** So I had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now. I decided that I would just add it as a second chapter to Her Hidden Demon, 'cause it goes along with the theme: Bella losing her temper. I have other ideas so I may be adding more chapters, but I'm gonna' leave the story as "completed" because I have no idea when I'll be adding those other chapters. Anyways! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Two: Understand Me!**

**JPOV**

"Five years?"

"No."

"Three years?"

"_No."_

"Two years?"

"Edward!"

Edward and Bella sat arguing on the couch behind me. Well, it really couldn't be called an argument. My brother was once again trying to convince his soon to be wife that she wanted more time as a human. That was probably the _last_ thing she wanted.

I didn't know why Edward was pushing his luck. I could feel the irritation rising in Bella and after we had discovered the hidden temper she possessed, we had all been extra cautious.

Over protective as he was, Edward even had had me sending calming waves toward Bella whenever anything upset her. I decided this time to just let her go. It had only been a few days since her last explosion and Edward needed to realize he could not get his way with everything. Even if he _could_ dazzle her.

Speaking of dazzling. I felt a sudden drop in irritation in Bella. It was replaced by peace, desire, and dazedness. I turned to see that Edward was smiling and breathing directly into her face, obviously dazzling her.

"It's only two years." He sounded alluring, trying to make the offer sound wonderful.

After a deep breath, Bella got her mind and emotions back in order. A spike of irritation and fury swept toward me. I cringed, knowing what was about to occur.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! HOW _DARE_ YOU TRY TO DAZZLE ME INTO AGREEING!"

The whole family was suddenly in the room. Emmett and I dropped the game controllers we had been holding, deciding one of Bella's explosions would be better entertainment.

"YOU STUPID SELF-CENTERED VAMPIRE! YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Edward cringed away from her shrieks. Bella's face was flushed with fury, her hands were balled into fists, and she now towered over Edward, standing while he remained sitting.

Edward's fear and discomfort increased as he realized I would be doing nothing to help him. "Bella, please just calm down." His voice was soothing, smooth as silk. Only problem was, Bella wasn't in any mood to be soothed.

"NO! _WHY_ DO YOU WANT ME TO STAY HUMAN? IS IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK YOU'LL LOVE ME AS A VAMPIRE?! THAT I WON'T BE THE SAME?!"

"No, of course not. I will -- " Bella cut him off.

"WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL'S THE PROBLEM?!" Esme didn't even try to scold Bella for her use of the word. Not one member of the family wanted her rage turned upon them if they could help it. "You think you'll be taking my soul away from me, don't you? You think in some way you're damning me."

Edward relaxed slightly, taking her lack of shouting as a good sign, but I knew her fury had only increased. "That's part of it…I just don't think I can be so selfish as to do that to you. To make you mine for eternity. You have your whole human life in front of you, how could I take that away?"

Although Bella appeared to have calmed, relaxing her hands and the color draining from her face, I knew the truth. The rage, disbelief, and exacerbation were only intensifying. "YOU IDIOT!" Edward flinched, not expecting more yelling. "YOU AND ROSALIE!" Surprise shot out through every vampire in the room. Why would Bella bring _Rosalie_ into the fight? "YOU ARE BOTH SO SELFISH! YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE SELFISH TO TURN ME?! WELL YOU'RE SELFISH NOT TO!"

Edward and Rosalie looked at her blankly, confused at what she was saying. "You keep telling me what _you_ want for my life. _You_ want me to live as a human, fall in love with a human, and grow old and die." She looked pointedly at Edward before turning to Rosalie. "_You_ want me to do the same but have a bunch of babies. Yes? Well news to you. THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH MY LIFE. THIS IS MY FREAKIN' LIFE! I don't _want_ children, not before I met Edward or after." She continued to look at Rosalie who was clearly showing her shock.

"I fell in love with Edward, you can't change that. It happened and ever since it happened he has become my life, my meaning for existence. Without him I don't mean anything. I _proved_ that when I became a zombie without him." Edward flinched at the reference, still feeling intensely guilty for what he had done to her. "He is the only thing I want and I want to be equal. Not have to be protected at every moment like a china doll. _You_ wanted children, security, and love. Well you have love now. Would you give it up if you could go back? Would you give Emmett up if you could live as a human again?"

Comprehension and understanding passed through Rosalie. She looked at Emmett and then Bella wide-eyed before shaking her head vehemently. "Of course not. If you were in my situation I'm sure you would want Emmett to change you just as I want Edward to change me." Bella continued. "You wouldn't give up your other half for anything. Well, you are my other half Edward." She turned back to face him. "I don't need my human life, I don't want it if it means I can't be with you the way I want."

Edward looked at her imploringly, not understanding her point. "But you _could_ Bella. I would be with you for however long you stayed human. It wouldn't change my love for you."

A frustrated sound, something between a shriek and a growl, came from Bella's lips. She gripped her hands in he hair, pulling slightly. "You don't get it! I don't _want_ to have to be protected all the time. Do you think having you with me will change the fact that I'm a danger magnet? At least if I'm changed and another vampire is after me I can fight back! What can I do now? Throw a book at them?! We all know how well that works!"

We all flinched slightly, remembering the last time she had lost her temper. She had flung a book across the room, hitting Emmett squarely in the eye. It had not hurt him in any way, but he had not been her target.

"I want to be _equal_ to you Edward. I want to be a true member of this family. I don't _like_ having to be protected all the time, putting everyone else in danger. I _want_ to be changed into a vampire. Ever since I fell in love with you, it's the only thing that's made any sense. Human life only separates me from you. I don't _want_ more time as a human. I want to start my life with you!"

Bella's eyes were wide, begging him to understand. He finally did. Edward's eyes softened as he reached up towards her face, finally accepted that he would need to change his love into a being that could be with him for the rest of his existence. He nodded his head, a slight smile on his lips. Bella immediately relaxed into the couch, relieved she had finally made him see her point of view.

Alice jumped down from her place on the stairs, excitement coming off her in waves. "Okay! Now that that's settled, let's go back to planning the wedding!" Bella's eyes went wide and fearful before burying herself into Edward's chest. Let's just say the last few outbursts from Bella had been caused by Alice and wedding planning.


	3. Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Three: Surprise Guest**

**JPOV**

We had finally moved into our new house in Alaska.

After her change, Edward kept Bella secluded in their own private cabin for months. He said it was for her control, to keep her distracted and away from humans. But we all knew it was because he wanted some alone time with his wife. We understood.

During the last several months I'd noticed that Bella is not like normal vampires. You could almost call her bipolar. Her tendency to swiftly change moods she had as a human has been intensified by becoming a vampire. Meaning, her outbursts when she's angry have also become more volatile. We soon discovered that being on the receiving end of her fury is like being around a guy who's playing with matches outside a gas station – you want to run away as fast as possible. _Watching_ her take her anger out on someone else, on the other hand, is _quite_ humorous, though you have to be careful not to have her turn on you.

Needless to say, the rest of our family has taken to _not_ torturing her as they did when she was human. Bella's anger is too much of a price to pay just for a few laughs at her expense. Well, _most_ of us try to avoid her bad side. Emmett's sometimes not so smart.

-x-

I was sitting downstairs, enjoying a novel when Bella and Edward came home from hunting. They told me that Alice was still out with Rosalie because they hadn't found what they wanted yet, but should be home soon.

As soon as they walked through the door I could feel Edward's amusement and Bella's irritation. I turned to the couple, wondering what had happened – Bella normally did not get angry or irritated with Edward, it took a great deal of work on his part to get her riled up.

I could immediately see the problem. Bella was holding half her shirt up, the rest was in messy shreds. Edward sidled off to my side as Bella tromped up the stairs, making entirely more noise than necessary. He quickly answered my mental questions.

"My mountain lion decided that _Bella_ was more of a threat than me, so while I lunged, the lion lunged for Bella…and got her shirt."

I quickly stifled my laughter, not wanting to set off the fury I knew was just under the surface.

Vampire hearing comes in handy, but sometimes it raises a lot of questions. I could hear Bella grumbling as she walked all the way up the stairs. A door opened, which I knew was her closet, followed by a shriek and honking noise. The door slammed back shut and more honking followed. It sounded strangely like…a goose?

"EMMETT!" Bella screeched as she flew down the stairs. She moved so fast that I almost couldn't see her.

Emmett sat on the floor in front of the TV playing video games, looking the picture of innocence. I, however, could feel the amusement come off of him in waves.

"_Why_ is there a _goose_ in my closet?" She was now towering over our burly brother's sitting figure.

"A goose? Really? Wow. I don't know Bella." The innocence was a little _too_ pronounced in his voice. Bella appeared to pick up on this too.

"YOU PUT IT THERE! THAT'S WHY!" The hysterical giggling that Emmett always seemed to fall into whenever Bella lost her temper started. If possible, the rage radiating off her intensified. I sent out a wave of calm. I knew it wouldn't completely defuse the thrashing Emmett most certainly deserved, but it may tone it down a bit. Or at least, that's what I thought.

Bella relaxed her posture slightly when my calm wave hit her, but as soon as I stopped sending she grew even more rigid than before. Faster than even I could see, she had whipped around facing me. I felt like a deer caught in headlights as I looked at the monster within her. The look in her eyes told me that she would flay me alive if I interfered with her emotions again – I believed her.

Clenching her jaw, Bella turned back to Emmett who was trying very hard not to start guffawing. "Emmett." Her tone was icy, but demanding of his attention. "Do you know how filthy geese are? How much they _smell_? How much they _molt?!_ NO! I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU JUST MADE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF CLOTHING IN MY CLOSET COVERED IN DIRT, FEATHERS AND GOOSE STINK!

"Do you have _any_ idea how long with took me to get my clothes in my closet? _Twelve hours._ It took me _twelve_ _long hours_ arguing with Alice over what things I could, would, could not, and would not, keep. Do you have any idea how _hard_ it's going to be to get all those clothes washed without Alice throwing some of them away?!"

Rosalie and Alice chose that moment to walk through the door. They obviously already knew what was going on, whether it was from Bella's yelling or a vision Alice had had, I don't know. I felt pure excitement come from my wife as she made to streak up the stairs.

Before I could see what was happening, Bella had picked up a large silver decorative platter and flung it over to the staircase. It sailed directly in front of Alice, making her halt all movement, and sunk about an inch into the plaster, staying in place but wobbling side to side like a throwing knife.

Bella turned her angry face on Alice. "Do _not_ set _one_ _toe_ in my closet, or so help me…" She let the threat hang, not wanting to let Alice know exactly what she would do, but my wife did the worst thing in her situation.

"Oh? What would you do Bella?" A smug feeling overtook the little pixie. She apparently didn't think that Bella's anger could be directed at her. She was dead wrong.

A very brief thoughtful look came over Bella's face before she smiled evilly. Alice's face went blank, seeing a vision of what Bella would do, before gasping in horror. She sank to her knees, looking beseechingly at her newest sister.

"You wouldn't…my clothes!" Alice sounded as though she was mourning a dead puppy. Bella's plan must have been good.

"You leave my clothes alone, I'll leave your clothes alone. I may not have the same fashion sense as you Alice, but I have things I like." Bella's anger level had decreased immensely while looking at my wife, but then she turned back to her target.

"Why? _Why _did you put a _goose_ in my closet? Do you know how _cruel_ that was?! For both me and the bird. I think the poor thing bruised its beak, if that's even possible, when it decided I was entering its territory and tried to _attack _me. Did you know that geese fly? That it was flying around in circles trying to find a way to escape. It got dirt and feathers on _everything!_"

Emmett _was_ starting to feel guilty. Like always, he hadn't thought the plan through well enough and hadn't realized that the goose would cause this much of a problem. But that didn't mean he would own up to his mistakes.

"Aw…come on Bella. It was just a bit of fun."

Bella's eyes flashed and suddenly I was reminded of the she-bitch demon woman I had thought of the first time I had seen her explode on Edward. We all visibly shrunk away as she drew in a ragged breath. "Just a bit of fun? _JUST A BIT OF FUN?!_ HAVE YOU HEARD _ANYTHING_ I'VE TOLD YOU?! I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS MEANT TO BE _JUST A BIT OF FUN_. IT WASN'T. IT WAS A SERIOUS PAIN IN MY ASS!" A devilish smile suddenly came across her face, terrifying everyone else in the room, including myself. "And you're going to clean it up."

Bella's mood was lighter and her smile grew wider at the lack of comprehension on Emmett's face. Alice burst into manic laughter, soon followed by Edward. She must have seen a vision that Edward then saw through her mind.

Confused, the rest of us turned back to Bella to see that shark like smile still in place. "_You're_ going to wash all my clothes. And the closet. Not just the floor, but the walls and ceiling too. Oh you also have to scrub my shoes, since they're in there as well."

A look of utter horror came across Emmett's face. If there was anything that Emmett despised, it was cleaning. And even with vampire speed, it would take him _hours_ waiting for the washer and dryer to clean all her clothes. "_No._ Bella. _Anything_ but that. I'm sorry! Really! I shouldn't have done it. I didn't realize it would get anything dirty. Don't make me clean it up!"

Bella scoffed, thoroughly pleased with herself. "Of course it would get things dirty. It's an animal Emmett, they eat and get things dirty, that's all they do. And no, I like this punishment. Don't you agree Esme?"

Esme's sweet voice drifted down from the stairs. "Yes Bella. I think it's _very_ appropriate." After a few of her outbursts, Carlisle and Esme had learned that staying away was the best option. That way they didn't feel the need to scold Bella for things she said while mad, because, usually, when she unleashed her fury on someone, it was well deserved. Such as now.

Bella smiled wider, all anger now forgotten. "Oh. And…" She trailed off as she raced up the stairs, only to return immediately with something behind her back. "You can take care of this." With the last word, Bella threw a madly honking goose as Emmett. Surprised, he shrieked in horror and bolted from the room, the goose on his tail. Who knew such an experience would leave Emmett with a fear of geese.


End file.
